


Attention Whore

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Bickering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Prostate Massage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: “The more you squirm, the harder I spank,” James told him. He slapped Kirk's ass again, getting the same reaction as before. “You can kick and scream or you can take your punishment like a good little boy. Either way, you're gonna learn tonight.”





	Attention Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr who wanted Black Album era ('92 - '93) Kirk/James with fingering/spanking. I took a long break from writing so I hope this is good enough!

“You have some fucking nerve, ya know that?”

“Are you… talking to me?” Kirk asked slowly as he turned around, pointing to himself and looking completely lost; like he stumbled into the middle of an argument.

“Do you see anyone else around, _Einstein_?” James mocked, hands clenched at his sides.

They were all alone in the dressing room with no roadies or stage hands around to bother them as they were packing up the band's equipment. Jason and Lars had left immediately after the show, but Kirk had stuck around and apparently so did James. Kirk liked to gradually unwind after a performance, but he had a feeling James was about to make that impossible. James was still sweaty and beet red, looking like an angry bull ready to charge a matador and Kirk was caught in the crossfire.

The worst thing was that Kirk had no idea why.

“What's gotten into you, man?” Kirk asked in confusion, heart racing.

“You think I didn't notice what you did out there tonight? Or the rest of the arena for that matter?” James went on, stepping towards Kirk as he pointed a finger at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about that fuck up during your solo!” James accused voice getting so loud that it almost made Kirk's ears ring.

He was like a child getting scolded.

“Are you serious? I missed one little note!” Kirk argued, letting himself get defensive. Yeah, he kind of butchered a note during _One_ , but it was no cause for James to be pissed. “Lars fucks up the tempo all the time when he's drumming but you never get on his case about it!”

“Don't fucking talk back to me! Own up to your mistakes like a man,” James bellowed, the vein in his forehead becoming prominent.

“Okay fine! I fucked up! It's not the first time and it won't be the last!” Kirk yelled back, not heeding James’ warning in favor of sticking up himself.

He wasn't one to get mad easily or yell, but James was attacking him verbally and testing his patience. James didn't seem to like this very much because he was advancing on Kirk faster than the brunette could back away. Kirk stumbled back against one of the grey fold out tables, scrambling to get ahold on the edge of it as James pinned him between the table and his body. James’ hips were flush against Kirk's, forcing the table's edge into the small of Kirk's back. The angry blonde got in Kirk's face which caused him to flinch away until he was bending backwards a little.

“What the fuck did I just say?” James said in a dangerously low tone.

He slowly wound a hand in Kirk's hair and tightened his fist in a handful of it to keep Kirk's head in place. The action petrified Kirk like a cat being picked up by the scruff of its neck and froze in place. He wasn't particularly scared of James because he knew James would never dare hit him, especially with the knowledge of his childhood, but there was an element of it all that Kirk found mildly _exciting_.

Fighting and arguing has always been thrilling from an outsider's perspective for Kirk since he didn't like to get himself into squabbles, but now that he was on the other side of things his heart was pounding and his body was shaking with adrenaline. He had to admit, he kind of enjoyed it. The fact that it was none other than James yelling at him made it even more cathartic.

“First you fuck up the solo and now you're being brat,” James recounted, holding Kirk by the hair. “Do you need to be taught a lesson so common fucking sense will finally sink in through that thick skull of yours?”

“James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--” Kirk began to stammer.

He doesn't get to finish his sentence before James is whipping him around and slamming him over the tabletop on his stomach. The wind got knocked out of him and the edge of the table jabbed deep into his gut as James held him down by the back of his head. Kirk laid his palms flat against the surface and turned his head off to one side so his cheek was pressing into the cold plastic top. He couldn't quite look all the way behind him to see James because the blonde wouldn't let him and his curls were obscuring the view.

“Mouthy little bitch,” James growled into Kirk's ear as he bent over him.

“ _James please..._ ” Kirk whimpered, feeling all of James pressing into him.

“Oh, I'll give you a reason whine,” James threatened, shoving Kirk's face further into the table as he stood behind him.

Kirk didn't move, even when he felt James’ hands leave him for the briefest of moments, because James wasted no time in reaching around and undoing Kirk's pants. He yanked the tight jeans down far enough to expose the round curve of Kirk's ass, with nothing but his briefs to cover his modesty. His jeans were down about mid thigh, making it difficult for Kirk to squirm much as he tried to shuffle away slightly.

“James what are you--”

The blonde slapped him hard on the ass when he attempted to get away, cutting his train of thought short once again as all coherence drained from Kirk. He let out a sharp gasp, more surprised than anything as James spanked him. It even made him jump a little if he was being completely honest, something which seemed to please James as he let out a an amused hum.

“The more you squirm, the harder I spank,” James told him. He slapped Kirk's ass again, getting the same reaction as before. “You can kick and scream or you can take your punishment like a good little boy. Either way, you're gonna learn tonight.”

At this, the fight completely left Kirk's body as he made his choice and accepted the quote unquote _easy way_. James chuckled a little when he noticed Kirk go boneless against the table and proceeded to rub a soothing hand over the swell of Kirk's behind. He caressed it, going so far as to curl his fingers slightly inward to cup Kirk's ass, like he had no intention of disciplining Kirk after all. But as Kirk got used to James groping him, it was broken up by a firm smack that landed across both of his cheeks.

It wasn't so bad at first. James was being deliberate in his spanking, refraining from going too hard, and plus his underwear helped to absorb some of the blows. Each slap to his butt began to grow in intensity and every time James’ hand scored the dainty curve of his ass with another shockwave, it made his skin blister with heat and feel itchy. And even though Kirk wanted to scramble away from the tender abuse, he remained perfectly still. With the exception of his hands that clawed at the cold plastic surface of the table.

That's when the noises started. The spanking got to the point where Kirk could no longer contain himself and since he was ordered not to move, his only choice was to let it all out vocally. He yipped and hissed through his teeth at particularly harsh swats to his ass and groaned whenever James paused briefly to soothe the burn away with soft, loving pats of his hand. Though, Kirk's sure James is only doing that to give his own hand a break.

“You're being a good boy now, aren't you?” James said, marvelling at the way Kirk became totally submissive. “Now that you had your punishment, how ‘bout a reward?”

Without waiting for any type of affirmation, James just went ahead and pulled down Kirk's underwear. He didn't yank this time like he did with Kirk's pants, but carefully peeled away the briefs covering Kirk's behind. They were pulled down about just as far as his pants were, but it was far enough. The skin of Kirk's ass was flushed a bright red and his thighs trembled as he struggled to prop himself up on his wobbly legs. After getting spanked, Kirk had lost most of his will to stay upright. Luckily James was here to help.

Even through the haze of being spanked and getting turned on by it in the process, Kirk could sense James leave him for a split second before he returned and kicked Kirk's legs apart. They didn't go too awfully wide since his legs were boxed in by his tight jeans, but it was good enough for what James had planned. Now, some might call Kirk naive or even ditzy in some ways, but he knew what was coming next if the snap of a cap wasn't incriminating enough already.

“You know, I've fantasized about doing this so many times,” admitted James as he probed the ring of Kirk's entrance with two wet fingers. It made Kirk gasp like before, except this one was more of a moan. “I'd fuck you right here and now. Screw you so far into this fucking table until you couldn't walk anymore. But that would be too easy.”

Kirk let out a long moan as James thrusted his fingers inside of Kirk's body, still laying flat against the table as he stared off to one side with a nest of curls covering his face. James’ hands were big. Kirk was slowly starting to piece that together. His hand covered a lot of surface area regarding his ass when he spanked him, but his fingers were just the right size too. Definitely not big enough to be an actual cock, obviously, but enough as far as Kirk was concerned.

“I can't imagine how naughty you must be in bed. I bet you really let loose,” James added thoughtfully as he fingered Kirk.

He curled his fingers in a scissoring motion, feeling around the inside of Kirk's channel until he found the spot that made Kirk call out. His whole body jerked and shuddered with delight, causing James to laugh when he felt the brunette quiver all over.

“You'd be a huge whore if you weren't such a goody little two shoes,” James remarked when Kirk became especially shameless in his pursuit to voice his pleasure. “Like a cat in heat. Horny and begging to be fucked. Kinda like what you're doing right now.”

James continued to fuck Kirk with his fingers even as the smaller man bucked and moaned uncontrollably. It wasn't fast and harsh, but languid and deliberate as he sought out to stimulate Kirk the right way. Kirk wailed wantonly each time James pressed into or caressed his fingers over Kirl's prostate, causing Kirk's cock to twitch and leak more pre come. James hasn't even touched his dick yet and Kirk felt like he was already about to come from James’ fingers alone.

“Do you get off on the idea of being fucked like the little closet whore you are?” James inquired, massaging the inside of Kirk's body precisely.

Kirk can only moan in response as the basic function of speaking left him entirely. You could say he was fingered speechless by James’ ability to press all the right buttons. You might as well shove a cock up his ass and one in his mouth for good measure because he wasn't speaking any time soon. Not enough to make sense, anyway.

“I always figured you were easy. So ready and eager to please if it means you'll get attention,” James continued.

It was true. Ever since Kirk was young he's always done the most to get people to like him. It wasn't exactly an insecurity thing. He just thought that was a quality people preferred and it just so happened to work its way into his sex life. Kirk was submissive by nature, it's just how he is, and now James is bringing that side of him to life and he can't help but let go.

“You purposely fucked up the solo didn't you?” James suggested, coming to a realization as if he were meticulously piecing together a jigsaw puzzle. “You just wanted to see if one of us would notice, huh? Is this the attention you wanted?”

And just like that, it all started to click. Was it true? Was that Kirk's intention all along? Maybe he did fuck up on purpose. Maybe he talked back to James because he wanted to draw more attention to himself and see what would happen. He's so overstimulated and on the verge of coming that he doesn't even know anymore, or care for that matter. Whether that was the case or not was no longer up for debate, because James dropped the stipulation as fast as he brought it up in favor of calling Kirk pet names and telling him what a good little slut he was being.

Whenever James called him a _whore_ or a _slut_ , it was more of an endearment than an insult. Kirk found those monicurs to be quite effective and arousing if given the proper tone. When James said those words there wasn't any disgust or hatred behind them. When James called him a whore it was meant as a praise for how good and submissive he was being. But he's right regardless of tone. Kirk _is_ a whore. He's a whore for attention and pleasing others and there's nothing wrong with that.

James hooked his fingers inside Kirk's hole at just the right angle as Kirk came to this epiphany, making Kirk jolt with pleasure. He raised up on the tips of his toes, straining his calves until they cramped up. Kirk scratched at the table's surface and felt his cock give a jerk as James fingered him to completion. Kirk's dick pulsed as he came in short, rapid fire bursts, prompting his body to tense up and clench around James’ fingers all while he sobbed and moaned.

“Good little _whore_ ,” James praised, using his free hand to caress Kirk's red cheeks as he gently continued to finger him.

Kirk made incoherent noises here and there, soft groans when James stimulated his sensitive prostate or when James finally decided to grasp his still rock hard cock. James could fuck him right now and he'd probably come again, but it seemed that wasn't James’ intention. At least not for tonight. Though he is aware that James is turned on because there were moments when James accidentally pressed into Kirk and he felt the man's erection. Regardless, James made it a point that this wasn't about him.

It was all about Kirk.


End file.
